1. Technical Field
The present invention concerns a trailer hitch arrangement for heavy vehicles that comprises a tow ball, intended to be arranged between one upper and one lower coupling yoke piece on the traction vehicle, and a tow eye arranged on the outer end of a tow bar fitted to a trailer vehicle, whereby the tow eye and the tow hook are intended to interact when the traction vehicle tows the trailer vehicle.
2. Description of the Background Art
Such trailer hitches are commonplace on the market today. One problem with existing trailer hitches is that there is already inherent free play between the tow ball and tow eye. This fire play increases as the trailer hitch is used, partly through normal wear and partly due to sand, earth and other dirt particles entering into the moving parts of the hitch.
The variation in load caused by the said free play between the tow ball and the tow eye on the trailer vehicle is conveyed throughout the vehicle and is perceived as especially disturbing by the driver. Another considerable disadvantage with the said free play is that the entire power train in the traction vehicle, i.e. propeller shaft, universal joints, engine and gearbox will eventually be damaged by the variation in load.
The present invention intends to eliminate these problems and offer a new type of trailer hitch that provides a coupling between the traction vehicle and the trailer vehicle without any free play. This is made possible with a trailer hitch of the aforesaid type exhibiting the characteristics specified in the enclosed claims.